1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for inputting conceptual information, and generating and outputting natural language information, and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there is a system for generating a sentence of natural language information by using character strings of a fixed form, templates of a fixed form or the like. Also, there is a system for generating a sentence from the system's internal expression, such as a conceptual expression or a syntax tree.
In another example, a system has been developed by Kathleen R. McKeown, which generates text by using a limitation of focus of a topic and discourse analysis with correlation as a reference.
However, in a system for generating a sentence from a fixed template, it is not always possible to generate a sentence suited to the style of a particular person. Therefore, the same sentence is always output with respect to the same input, and a style desired by the user cannot be obtained. The expression form of a sentence depends upon various factors, including the features of each language, and, to create a high-quality document, sentences must be changed or added.